


This Time It's Forever

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is sent to assassinate Erik (again) and this time Charles is forced to accept an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time It's Forever

Five minutes.

Five minutes, one unconscious guard and three air vents.

Erik just raised one eyebrow, “I do have a front door Charles. It would be nice if you would use it occasionally.”

Charles huffed and jumped onto the bed, “Dull. You used to have more of a sense of humour, Erik. Are you wearing the black silk boxers or no boxers today?”

Erik ignored Charles’ question, “How much is it this time?”

Charles fluffed the pillow, “Enough for a Ferrari with customised everything, a Charles Dickens’ first edition and a mansion.”

Erik rolled his eyes, “Insulting and don’t you already have all of that?”

Charles grinned, “Hence the reason that you’re still breathing. You should have the unconscious assassin in the basement escorted from the building. He’s dressed in a guard’s uniform.”

Erik relayed the information and he pulled Charles under the covers so that they could cuddle. Charles hummed with pleasure and kissed Erik’s bare shoulder.

Erik sighed, “Aren’t you bored Charles? You could do anything but, since we met, all you’ve done is take on jobs to kill me so that no one else finds out about them first.”

Charles jabbed him lightly in the ribs, “That’s because you’re mine. I have been thinking about a change though. The assassin game isn’t what it used to be. Do you think that I’d make a good topless dancer?”

Erik growled playfully and tightened his grip, “Only for me.” Erik took a deep, nervous breath, “I was going to do this tomorrow night…”

He climbed out of bed, revealing to Charles that he was wearing the black silk boxers he’d dropped by the week before, and he walked across the room. He fished in the pockets of his suit jacket for a moment and then, without turning around, he asked Charles, “Will you close your eyes, please, until I ask you to open them again?”

Erik was the only man on the planet who could ask Charles something like that and still be trusted. Charles closed his eyes slowly, not asking any questions, “Okay darling.”

Charles listened to Erik cross the room and he felt the bed dip. Something was placed into his hands but he didn’t open his eyes. Erik started to speak.

“When we first met, and you tried to kill me, I remember thinking that you were the most handsome man that I’d ever seen. Those exquisite blue eyes caught me off guard and you brought colour into my life. You’re strong, handsome and, against all odds, you love me and I love you. So, Charles Francis Xavier, will you marry me?”

Charles’ eyes flew open and he stared at Erik. Erik look unusually shy and nervous. His hands were trembling slightly and he was biting his bottom lip in a gesture that Charles rarely saw from his lover. Charles looked down slowly at the open box in his hands. There was a thick, mostly plain, titanium band nestled in amongst the black velvet and there was no doubt that it was expensive.

Charles was silent for a long time. Erik slid off the bed and he gave a small self-depreciating laugh, “Well, at least I don’t have to be worried about you rejecting me in front of an entire room of people anymore.”

Charles barely heard him. He stroked the ring gently with his fingertips and whispered, “Yes.”

Erik, halfway across the room, froze, “What?”

Charles looked up, feeling sappy and embarrassed for crying, and he smiled, “Yes, I will marry you Erik. I love you.”

Erik was ecstatic (and relieved). He raced across the room, tackling Charles on the bed and he kissed him deeply.

Charles laughed and pushed him away slightly, “Put my ring on me Erik.”

Erik hunted in the tangled bed covers for the box and when he found it he smiled widely at Charles as he slid the ring onto his finger. He tugged off Charles’ shirt as he wanted the ring to be the only thing that Charles was wearing. Apparently Charles felt the same way because they were both completely naked within seconds.

Erik took his time, mapping his fiancée’s body with his tongue and fingers. They made love slowly with Erik sliding into Charles’ tight, responsive body and there was only a couple of moments where Charles managed to tear his eyes away from the ring on his finger. Those moments were to look into Erik’s eyes or down where they were as close as they could physically get. Charles moaned Erik’s name when he came and Erik kissed the band on Charles’ finger.

Afterwards, when they were tangled up in the sheets and each other, Charles asked curiously, “What would you have done if I’d said that I wanted to continue with my assassin work?”

Erik answered seriously, “I would’ve asked you to stop and then, regardless of your answer, I would’ve still asked you to marry me. I would’ve worried more though. I don’t want our kids growing up in a situation where one of their father’s is away and in danger all of the time and the other is at home and in danger.”

Charles worked up the energy to roll onto his side and look up at Erik, “You want kids?”

Erik blushed, “I could’ve probably done a better job of starting this conversation.”

Charles grinned and rubbed Erik’ belly, “I want kids as well. I want to be married for a while first but yeah, in the future, I would really like to have kids with you Erik.”

Charles crawled up the bed to kiss Erik softly. Erik sighed, hugging Charles close, “We’ll have to do something about my job. I can’t keep living with the constant death threats anymore.”

Charles curled up against him and smiled, “I’ll keep you safe Erik in whatever you decide to do.”

Erik rubbed Charles’ back softly, “My little assassin with a heart of gold.”

Charles chuckled, “Do you think that my mother will cut off my trust fund when she finds out that I’m marrying a man?”

Erik grinned, “If she does you could always become a house-husband. You could wear a tiny apron and bend over a lot to clean things.”

Charles laughed loudly, “I didn’t know that you were into that Erik. It’s fascinating to find out more about you.”

Erik kissed Charles’ forehead, “I feel the same way about you. If Emma and Raven want to plan the wedding, what do we tell them?”

Charles grinned wickedly, “Tell them to plan it and then fake break-up at the ceremony so that we can elope in Vegas or a beach on Hawaii.”

Erik laughed, “I love your evil streak. Hawaii sounds good though. A small wedding where there is less chance of the guests wanting to kill us, the girls can where whatever they like so long as they wear clothes and you will officially be mine.”

Charles smiled, “That sounds nice and yes, we really should insist on clothes at our wedding. The last thing we want is for Raven to suggest a nude wedding.”

Erik shrugged, “She’s your sister.”

Charles groaned, “Exactly. Are you sure that you know what you’re getting into Erik?”

Erik pulled Charles close, “I love you Charles.”

Charles yawned and snuggled close to Erik, “I love you too Erik.”


End file.
